


When Demigods finally Rule the Earth

by gokioh



Series: Kpop One Shots [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Character Death, Happy ending though, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), jisung is new to this and just wants to prove his worth, minho being an old timey hero, minsung on a small farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokioh/pseuds/gokioh
Summary: The titans have come back to get their revenge on the Gods of Olympus. Lee Minho, a veteran in his field, is called by three demigods to aid their war up in Olympus. But Minho refuses, he doesn't want to help Gods that never helped him, or aid anyone from that world anymore.Except, Han Jisung is a kid who was brought into a world he couldn't control. Minho wouldn't let him go through the same fate he did, would he?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Kpop One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653256
Kudos: 20





	When Demigods finally Rule the Earth

Lee Minho was known to be one of the most powerful demigods in Greek Mythology, and unlike others *cough* Hercules *cough* he was a good one at heart too. Minho had spent his teen years fighting for the ones he loved and for his father, Zeus, the God of Thunder, Skies and King of the Olympians. Minho had always looked up to his father, doing whatever task necessary before he realised how bad his father was. A rapist, a murder, executioner. He was no fair King of the Olympians and Minho never wanted to become associated with him.  
Instead, he retired at the age of 23, making sure to use his last wish to become a immortal. Now, he lived the rest of his life in a small house, on the countryside, away from most people. Minho was used to his new life and found serenity in the simple the things in life, that is, until someone decided to come crashing into his back garden.  
Minho was hanging up his clothes at this point, he sighed and hung his head. He hadn’t even got to peg the clothes on the clothing line. He hadn’t even eaten his breakfast yet, and there was already something coming at him. “Yes?” Minho asked, still not looking away from his laundry- which he decided to continue doing. The world could be ending and Minho would use the current heat to dry out his t-shirts, no matter what.  
“Lee Know?” a voice questioned.  
Minho tense up, “that is not a name I use anymore. Call me Minho,” he requested.  
“Okay… well- um- are you like the great demigod who fought Titans and stuff…” the person trailed off.  
Minho moved to pick up his clothes pegs and then started to clip his clothes into place, “so what if I am?” he asked.  
“Sir, Olympus is under attack,” another voice urgently pressed.  
Minho sighed, “of course it is. What’s the threat this time? Thanatos not liking Hades’ last deal? No one wanted to f*ck Zeus-” a rumble of thunder pressed over the skies and Minho simply arched his brow. “Don’t fret Father, I would never mock you,” he said.  
“Your- Zeus... is your Father?” the second voice asked.  
Minho sighed and turned around, to face three boys. The third one was silent and simply looked off at his vegetable patch, “and your Godly parents?” He questioned.  
“I’m Han Jisung, the Son of Dionysus,” the first explain.  
“My name’s Seungmin and I’m the Son of Poseidon, cousin,” he smiled.  
Minho felt the corners of his lips inch upwards, he may be retired but he did appreciate his family coming to visit from time-to-time. “And you? Boy,” Minho looked at the boy whose eye were still in the vegetable patch.  
“Woojin,” he said, “Son of Zeus,” he turned to Minho and bowed his head, “brother.”  
Minho arched his brow and looked at each boy carefully, “come in,” he invited.  
They all walked into Minho’s small living room, where he started to get out tea and biscuits. “Explain what’s going on?” he said.  
“We have four Titan’s who are planning on destroying Olympus,” Jisung explained.  
Minho cut him off, “get the God’s the fight them then,” he said.  
“The only way to defeat a Titan is by a God and Demigod,” Jisung explained.  
Minho nodded, “that I know. There are three of you, all you need now are four Gods and any other demigod. There, simple,” he shrugged.  
Seungmin furrowed his brows, “but- we can’t, well Woojin can maybe me… if I ask dad.”  
“What?” Minho looked down at the three, “is there some type of training protocol that you have to complete just to go out and fight?” he chuckled. When he was met with silence Minho groaned, “there is isn’t there?”  
“I’m the Son of Dionysus, which also means that I have a lot more training because I don’t have any special powers like-” Jisung stopped talking when he watched Minho use the tip of his finger to move the air and push his tea spoon around the cup and watched him blow air and cool down the hot tea. “-like yours.”  
Minho rolled his eyes and set his cup down, “that’s stupid. Why not just fight?”  
Jisung’s eyes had widened, “fight? I’m still young-”  
“I was half your age when I went to slay my first beast. Than again, I was your age when I got married…” the older mumbled.  
Jisung furrowed his brows, “how old are you?”  
Minho shrugged, “it’s been many years. I know I’m a couple decades younger than brother Hercules, if that helps?”  
Woojin set his tea down, “enough talk. Will you help us?”  
Minho closed his eyes, all three boys watched him take a sip from his cup and then set it down. “I’m sorry, I cannot.”  
Seungmin sighed, like his last ray of hope had been shredded to pieces. But Jisung didn’t see it that way, he needed to get Minho to help him, he needed this warriors fire back. “We won’t take up any more of your time. Thanks for the tea,” Jisung stood up and bowed, grabbing Woojin who was glaring at Minho and Seungmin who simply pouted.  
***  
Jisung was standing out in front of Minho’s house the next week. The War was getting harder, and the battle was leading into the mortal world. No sooner would the terror or Titans and Gods grace the Earth in probably less than a week, and Jisung couldn’t let that happen. He had people on Earth. His foster parents, his mortal friends and people he cared about. Minho needed to come and join the fight, if not, Olympus could be destroyed.  
The younger looked across the desolate mud and field, Minho really did live in the middle of nowhere. Jisung strode up to the house, with his chest puffed out and his eye fixed with determination towards Minho’s doorbell. He was not going to take no for an answer, so he rung the bell. He waited a good couple of seconds for Minho to reach the door, anxiety crawled in his body, what if Minho wasn’t even home?  
But that vanished when Minho opened the door. He looked like he had been working on his garden this time round, his hair had some leaves in it and his trousers had patches of mud around the knees. “You again? Look, I’m not here for your silly, little fight. I just need to hack off my tree,” he muttered. Jisung just stared at Minho with amazement, watching the older turn and walk away.  
He left his door still open so Jisung just decided to invite himself in. He took a good look around the house, noticing the little nick nacks around the shelves. The living room was old and vintage styled, like Minho bought the house from a little old lady and just decided to never redecorate it. But it was nice and cosy, and it made Jisung feel safe after having spent most of his life with other demigods in stark, white dorm rooms.  
He walked through the living room to the garden, lifting his hands and squinting his eyes through the sunlight. “Why are you still here?” Minho asked, picking up his axe, still hacking away at an old, apple tree.  
“Why are you cutting it down?” Jisung asked.  
“It doesn’t produce any more apples, so what’s the point in keeping it. It’ll disease and stop the other trees from growing, I don’t need that,” Minho said.  
Jisung tilted his head, he walked over to the tree and placed his hand against it. He let his mind clear for a second and look up as the branches started to lighten, the leaves start to brighten and the bulbs started to produce a fresh set of apples. Jisung concentrated on a vine and let it slowly descend to Minho who plucked the apple from it. Minho bit into the apple and smiled, “I thought you said you couldn’t do powers?”  
Jisung shook his head, “I meant powers that are useful. I won’t need to grow a tree in the middle of a battle.”  
Minho shook his head, “you have a gift. It’s amazing,” he complimented.  
Jisung blushed, “you really think so?”  
“I do. Buy a farm kid, grow apples,” he said.  
Jisung frowned, “I came here for a reason,” he reminded the older.  
Minho sighed, “I felt like we were having a moment.”  
Jisung snorted, “we were, but then I remembered that our world is dying.”  
Minho scowled, “not 'our' just your world. I’m not apart of that and I made it clear when you came here last time.” He walked off with Jisung still following him.  
“Please, the Gods need you-”  
“The Gods don’t need me, they don’t need anyone. They just need people to still worship them whilst they sit on their thrones and watch the world, a world they were supposed to look after let burn into corruption and exploitation. Kid,” Minho stopped and turned to Jisung, “you’ll learn one day that you cannot rely on the Gods, and when you do. You’ll remember me,” he whispered.  
“You can’t say that,” Jisung muttered. Minho rolled his eyes and spun around, ready to walk off. “What about the people you love? Family? A girlfriend? You got married didn’t you? What about your wife?”  
“My husband died trying to defend the very Gods that wouldn’t help him. You live for centuries and then you stop loving people,” Minho muttered darkly.  
Jisung gulped, “that’s a horrible way to live…”  
“What other way is there?”  
Jisung gulped, “I don’t- I’m not sure-” Minho snorted- “I don’t know okay? But I know humans were made to feel sadness but they were also made to love and be loved back.” Jisung held Minho’s arm, stopping him from walking off again. “Even demigods.”  
Minho looked back at Jisung and pulled his arm away, “just- just stay and help with the harvest or leave.”  
***  
Jisung was back the following week; he had gone over to Minho’s a few times because of how distressing it was. In the morning he would go to war with his fellow demigods and fight- the war had come to a point where any demigod available was now wanted on battlefield. Jisung had always wanted to go and visit Olympus, but not fight on the sacred grounds, he felt dirty for doing so.  
But he had no choice. It was to fight in the mornings and long into the afternoons. When Jisung got back to Earth, he would take a bus into the country and have to walk the rest of the way to Minho’s house. The elder would usually have to stitch up Jisung if his cuts and scrapes became a little too much but Jisung would sometimes just help with farming.  
Today was a regular day where Jisung and Minho would sit down by his garden and watch the fields. Jisung was on Minho’s rocking chair and almost felt himself be lulled to sleep as he watched the sun slowly start to settle around the Earth. Minho got up and crouched down in front of Jisung, “would you like to sleep over?”  
Jisung slowly got up and nodded, taking Minho’s help to get out of the rocking chair and using the older as a rest to get him into the house. Jisung rested his head against Minho’s shoulder, closing his eyes and trusting the older to guide him through his house. “We’re going upstairs,” Minho instructed. Jisung opened his eyes and followed Minho, they both eventually ended up in Minho’s spare room. The older let Jisung quietly slip inside as he shrugged off his heavy clothing and slept in a top and spare trousers.  
Jisung lay on the bed and closed his eyes, but his mind was filled about the next day. He would have to get up and still prepare to go to battle, still have to go on battlefield and fight for something that seemed like a lost cause. The younger felt his chest tighten and he curled up into a ball.  
Jisung’s bottom lip trembled, he didn’t know if he wanted to fight for another day. He liked being with Minho, he loved the small house that seemed like it was made for a grandma. He liked watching his powers be useful on a farm other than for a party trick. He really did start to like Minho, and this war wasn’t helping. It was a reminder of what he could be losing.  
The younger got out of bed and walked over to Minho’s room. He didn’t say a word to Minho who lifted his head and looked at him with concern. Jisung just crawled into Minho’s bed and hugged the older. He let out a tremble of silent sobs, frightened of the future, or a lack of a future. But he eventually fell asleep, in Minho’s arm who didn’t know how to feel.  
He was sure of one thing, he didn’t like it when Jisung was sad. He didn’t want anything to hurt the younger boy in his arms. His only emotion was anger at the Gods, for taking everything away from him. He wouldn’t let them take away the only good thing in his life now. Not anymore.  
The next morning, Jisung bid Minho goodbye and left to go and fight back in the war. Jisung met up with Woojin and Seungmin, both boys fighting for their families below them. The young boy held Woojin's hand in thanks for tying up his armour, he looked at the boys and a message passed through each of them. Jisung couldn’t handle it if either of the boys’ were gone from his life, they were the only people he ever had. His only friends. His only family at this point.  
The young boy sprang into action when his general started to shout out for their unit to fight. Jisung ran alongside his other brothers and sisters who were all roughly the same age or younger than him. Woojin and Seungmin, being sons of the Big Three Gods, they were up way ahead of Jisung. The battle for today had begun. Jisung was far back fighting the Titan’s army whilst they other, more elite demigods were fighting against actual Titan’s themselves.  
Jisung took his sword and started to slash and violently paint blood on his way to the front. He had been training his entire life, as a demigod, training was the only thing that kept him going. He made it to the heart of the battle, spinning around every 5-6 seconds to try and contain the opposing team around him. Jisung kept fighting, head on until he was running on pure adrenaline. His body moving for him as his mind clouded over and the only person he could think of was Minho. The only person he wanted to be with, was Minho.  
“Jisung?!” Seungmin shouted. The younger snapped out of his thoughts and looked over Seungmin. He was moved so fast and with so much power he managed to fight his way through the army and made it to the Titan’s line. Jisung raced over to Seungmin, “how- you- okay. Be quick, take my helmet,” Seungmin removed Jisung’s own helmet and replaced it with his Poseidon encrusted one.  
He looked up and gulped at the giant titan in front of him. Iapetus (eye-app-pi-tus), who was also known as the God of Craftsmanship and mortality. Jisung noticed that the God fighting Iapetus was none other than Zeus himself. “What can I do?”  
“We fight,” Seungmin grabbed Jisung’s arm and started to use the water to carry both of them to Iapetus. He pushed forward and started to fire the water at Iapetus. Jisung swung his sword forward and started to fight the Titan in whatever way he could. Taking into account the Titan was the size of a skyscraper, Jisung didn’t think he was doing much help. The Titan looked down at Jisung as if he were an annoying bug and flicked him away with his spear. Jisung flew through the air and landed harshly against the marble pillars of an Olympus building. He groaned, looking up at the Titan.  
Iapetus lifted his spear and aimed it towards Jisung, whose eyes had widened in realisation. The Titan struck down on Jisung. The younger put his hands up in defence and screamed, but that slowly came to a halt when nothing touched him. He looked up to find a tree sprout out of the white concrete beneath him and grow around the tip of the spear blade. Jisung looked down at his hands.  
He had powers. They weren’t controlling the winds, or lighting, or even the entire ocean. But he had powers and he could use them. Jisung grew plants around his feet and lifted himself into the air. “Jisung!” Seungmin shouted.  
“By the Gods, I hope this works,” Jisung muttered. He grew trees around Iapetus’ legs and started to drag the Titan to the ground. Zeus looked down at the Titan and grew taller, he pulled his lighting bolts into the sky, absorbing the electricity. The God’s stark, grey hair started to move jaggedly against the winds as lightning travelled around his body, crawling on the surface of his skin.  
The King of Olympus used his Lighting bolt and struck down on the Titan, Jisung let go of his hold on the branches and trees and fell to the ground. Seungmin washed a bed of water to help guide him to the ground, he ran over to his friend. “That was by far the coolest and dumbest thing you’ve ever done!” Seungmin hit Jisung’s shoulder.  
“Did we win?” Jisung asked, looking up Seungmin.  
“We one one battle child,” Zeus looked down at Jisung. “We have another to face. Seungmin, your father is going to need help with Hyperion.” Seungmin stood up and gave Zeus a bow, before helping Jisung up and running off into another part of the battle. “And what will you do?”  
Jisung looked up at the God, someone he had never seen before. “I’m not actually supposed to be in his fight,” Jisung turned to look at the smaller battle with the lower status demigods. Zeus nodded, “do what you want, but know we still have two more Titans to face.” Jisung closed his eyes and covered his face with his arm as Zeus crackled and turning to lighting before flashing out of there. Jisung looked back at Olympus, where he could see Hyperion and that battle. He then turned to look down at his own demigods and their smaller fight. He needed to finish this war, Jisung turned and started running towards Hyperion.  
The four brothers on all four corners of the Earth; Iapetus, Hyperion, Crius and Coeus had suddenly announced a war waged between them and the Gods. No one had any idea about why the Titans would ever want to wage war, but their demands for a new world could not be met. So the fight, the battle Jisung was running to every day was because of something. He and his fellow lower ranking demigods had no idea why and he didn’t think he ever would, even if the battle was won.  
Crius, like the last war with the Titans and Gods, he had sided with the Titans and didn’t have a huge role. So everyone targets him on the first day and he was destroyed easily. But then everyone started to split up and that’s when things went pear shaped. Jisung looked over at Hyperion who was using his classic bow and arrow to light Olympus into flames. Jisung saw Seungmin and his father working to wash away the fights but the Titan himself was attacking the demigods. “There’s no God,” Jisung muttered fearfully. He saw Woojin out of the corner of his eye fly and try to use wind to push Hyperion away in the sky. Jisung started to grow flowers and branches out of the ground once again, “Woojin hyung!”  
Woojin turned and looked at Jisung with shocked eyes, “what are you doing here?!”  
“No time to explain, where’s the God who’s supposed to fight with us?”  
Woojin pointed to Poseidon, who was trying to douse the flames. “We won’t win this way,” Jisung said. “How- I- What do we do?!”  
“We stick to Greek rules, we fight until afternoon and then settle back,” Woojin said. “We’ll have to continue tomorrow!”  
Jisung shook his head, he couldn’t fight for another day. He wouldn’t. “I’m going for him!” he pulled our ragged twigs and started to fire at Hyperion.  
“What are you doing?!” Woojin shouted.  
“Get Poseidon, I’ll slow Hyperion down but we have to send him back to Tartarus, today!”  
Woojin looked at Jisung with confliction. “Okay!” He flew back down to Poseidon whilst Hyperion turned towards Jisung. He used a flaming arrow and shot at Jisung who jumped out of his nature pedestal. Jisung was free falling in the air, but he quickly made a soft tree to help his landing.  
The younger didn’t know the extent of his abilities and today was as good as any to find out. Jisung started to fire shot after shot of spiked branches and twigs. He blew cherry blossoms into Hyperions eyes and still remained on the ground, finding that he liked sticking to the ground. Hyperion flew back to Jisung and shrunk to his height, they both started to fight. “You have no idea who you’re messing with, kid.”  
Jisung screamed when a bow almost caught him. He was walking back whilst growing more branches and twigs to help shield him. He fell onto the ground as soon as Hyperion was a metre from him. “I’ll show you how us Titan’s fight,” Hyperion sneered. Jisung closed his eyes waiting for the bow to embed in him but it didn’t. Once again, Jisung was saved. But this time, not by his own abilities.  
“Minho hyung?” Jisung looked up.  
Minho held a gold, glistening sword and turned back to Jisung. “Get behind me,” he said. Jisung scrambled behind Minho and watched the older blur between different puffs of smoke and made himself crackle with electricity crawling over his skin. Minho looked more like his father than Jisung had ever seen of the two. A scowl passed through the older and Jisung shuddered, seeing that familiar scowl embedded in the marble statue by the Zeus temple.  
Jisung moved forward, forcing nature to violently attack Hyperion. Minho turned to Jisung and smiled before he started to fly up and attack Hyperion from above. Both boys were in the air, Jisung held up by a tree trunk and Minho through the winds. They were back to back, taking attacks from Hyperion themselves. Minho’s blade coursed a light blue with lightning crackling the metal and burning through Hyperion’s skin.  
Poseidon charged forward, “Lee Know?”  
Minho scowled and turned to Poseidon, “do not speak to me. Kill him,” the man ordered.  
Jisung’s eyes widened as he watched both Poseidon and Minho slash their swords together, pushing both water and lightning to defeat Hyperion. Poseidon’s trident and Minho’s sword. Hyperion looked down at his own stomach where the weapons were embedded. He grabbed one last arrow and aimed it for Poseidon.  
Minho flew over to the Sea God but Hyperion stopped and turned to Jisung, releasing his bow, before he collapsed and was sent back to Tartarus. Jisung felt the bow stick into his body, he looked down at the long and thin black bow. He reached forward, holding the bow steady but as Hyperion vanished, so did his weapon. Jisung gasped out when the bow vanished and his blood started to flow out of him.  
“Jisung!” Minho shouted, flying over to the young boy.  
Jisung took a step to Minho, the older flew down to the ground and the younger collapsed. Minho pulled Jisung into his arms, “H-Hyung?”  
Minho’s eyes started to tear up, “Jisung. I- I-”  
“It’s okay, seriously hyung,” Jisung put a bloodied hand on Minho’s cheek. “It’s fine, seriously.”  
“It’s not, I shouldn’t have let you go,” Minho said.  
“Not your- argh,” Jisung clenched his entire body, curling into Minho as a source of comfort. “Hurts,” he whimpered. “It hurts so bad,” he cried. Jisung’s eyes leaked with fresh tears and he gripped at Minho’s armour, “hyung- hyung it hurts,” he cried.  
Minho held Jisung close, “I know it does. I know…” he kissed Jisung’s forehead. “Jisung I-” Minho felt himself go numb when he couldn’t feel Jisung’s pulse anymore. He felt his world for the hundredth time collapse around him. Minho pulled Jisung closer to him and cradled the youngers body in his own.  
“We have a war to complete, son,” Poseidon said.  
“Leave uncle. I will fight you if I have to,” Minho threatened.  
***  
“Son, you have-”  
Minho held a hand up in front of his father. “I know what you will say. I know what you will do, and even though I stopped taking these years ago, I will use my battle wishes. All of them,” Minho looked up into Zeus’ eyes. “I use them all and you will grant me the power of a God.”  
Zeus looked back at all the Olympians, “and you think you deserve that title?”  
Minho smirked, “if I have to tear every single one of you Olympians then I shall.”  
Hades grinned, “what God?”  
Minho looked back up at his uncle, “the God of Elysium Gates,” he said. “There’s a boy who’s expecting me,” he said.  
Zeus arched his eyebrow but nodded, “you have fought in every battle and won. I will grant your wish.” Zeus shrank down to Minho’s side and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, “go to him.”  
Minho fixed his jaw and shrugged his Father’s hand off of him, “don’t call for me again. I’m warning you.” Minho felt his body strengthen with new powers. The power of a Minor God, but that was all he needed. He flashed through the fields of Asphodel until he made his way to the Elysium Gates. He smiled when he saw the face of a lost boy. His boy.  
“Jisung!”  
The younger turned around and gave Minho a shocked look, “you- you’re dead?”  
Minho shook his head, making Jisung furrowed his eyebrows before he looked up at the older with his mouth hanging open. “You- you didn’t,” he whispered. Minho walked over to the younger, “for me?” he asked.  
Minho nodded, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist, “but why? What about your life?”  
Minho snorted, “I was stuck in the middle of nowhere tending to a farm, I think I’ll be fine.” Jisung smiled softly, and leant forward. Minho sighed and placed his lips over Jisung’s, kissing the boy softly and slowly.


End file.
